love is power
by deathwriter666
Summary: joven and lasercorn are dating, and when david proposes, someone is against and tries to make the couple's life a living hell. who is it?


yes i'm back and i know i said i was uploading the next day, but yes i never did i am sorry, shit was happening and then i started summer school, but it's be okay for now, so this fanfic idea came out of nowhere, and i thought it was okay to put up and stuff, there may be another story alongside this one if i can get it written here's a summaryof the story; joven and lasercorn and dating( YES I SHIP THESE TWO ALOT I LOVE JOVENCORN!) anyway their together, and they become enaged; when sohinki finds out, he's has some problems with it, even through he was okay with them dating. read to find out.

David' p.o.v

When i was new to cleaver games, i couldn't stop staring at this one guy i was working with; his name is joshua, me and mattrew who is now known as sohinki came up with the jovenshire for his nickname, i find it geeky, but adorable and cute; but i was surpised when he asked me out. " what!? i didn't know you're gay joven" i exclaimed . " yeah most people can't see it unless i tell them" he said to me. " i then asked " how'd you know i'm gay ?" he replied with " i didn't, I just think your really cool and cute so i went for it." i chuck at the cinceidence of the two of us being gay nerds and gamers and then i said yes.

Two years later, we're stilll going strong and i'm planning to propose to him. But i can't think of any good ideas, maybe i should just do propose over a nice dinner or something. HELL NO that's a pussy idea and it's boring as fuck. Laying in bed i open my eyes to joven's soring, somehow it's still adorable, i give him a kiss on his soft lips, placing my head on his hairy chest. he slowly opens his eyes, yawning, then kissing me back, i chuckle. The blanket are warms and laying with him is so much hotter. He slowly sits on top of me he kisses me more and more i moan for him, as he makes me hard as hell. Damn i ihate it when you do that i jokingly say, my bad but you know how horny i am when i wake up. i agree, as he moves down on me faster then the last time. he sucks my dick while i run my fingers through his hair. this is the best he exclaims, i laugh as he opens up my legs and sits inbetween them, i feel his hard cock running up and down my ass, god you make me want it so bad i exclaim he giggles as he comes back up for more kissing. he then let's go and moves down again, damn you wnat my dick don't you ? i ask. yes can i have it now? he asks in a adorable voice, how can i say no to that face, as i run my hand down the side of his cheek. he flips over in his back getting ready for his surpise. i thrust inside of him and he moans OH DAVID HARDER I WANT IT HARDER i can't take it either. I thrust harder and harder shaking even the bed itself. he moans louder and louder everytime.i cum soon after 5 minutes of fucking him raw. when i slide out he immedities flips me over and thrusts inside if me, i wasn't prepared at all at the monment it hurts soooo good, i can't take his huge cock like how he can take mine, i moan and he puts in work with his cock i grunt and moan as he enters and re-enters me. soon he cums and lay there for a monment and i put on my boxers for i can go make the two of us some breakfast. i make us eggs and toast with some bacon, some of the best breakfast you can make at home. once i'm done, joven comes down the stairs in his gray boxer briefs that are huging him in all the right spots, i still cant believe he has a huge cock, i was surpised as fuck when we frist had sex, it's bigger then mine by a inch but is also a inch wider, i couldn't stop staring at it when i was giving him head. as we eat we crack jokes and talk about what's going to be done for work at work for the today. we get dressed and get into i'll drive joven claims i agree to it and we'll of to smosh games. The word game bang rings in my head as i get a most awesome idea.

NOTE( HIIIIIII EVERYONE HOPE OYU LIKE IT, I HAVE THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN SO I THINK ILL TYPE ONE OF THOSE EACH DAY I GUESS , THE PROPOSEAL IS NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU ALL WILL AT LEAST LIKE IT, I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT WAY BETTER THEN IN THE ROUGH DRAFT I SWEAR.


End file.
